Magi Family
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Aladdin wants a family more than anything in the world. Well, the other Magi's want to help with that...
1. Shopping with the Dark Magi

**So cute! I love when I read about Judar and Aladdin being like brothers.**

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Judar grumbled.

Aladdin turned his head to look up to him, and gave him his most innocent smile, "Because, as you have said before, I am, 'too annoying to argue with'. Remember?"

Judar grumbled, "That's why I agreed. But I would like to know why you chose to drag me here…"

Aladdin and Judar were walking around the outdoor market, along the outskirts of Balbaad's palace. They were holding some kind of an event in the previous days, and now they were selling all of the goods for cheaper, and better quality. Aladdin, being as naive as he was, decided that he wanted to use all of his spendings here, by the end of the day. And his knowing how he might easily be ripped off, he brought Judar, so that he could basically stand there and glare at people who tried to give Aladdin a bad deal. At least, that's the answer he eventually gave him…

Judar stared at him blandly, "So… I'm basically here to call out the terrible deals?"

"Yep~"

Judar turned around and started to walk away. "I'm leaving."

Aladdin looked to him in shock, "What?! Judar!"

Aladdin ran to stop him, but just as he was about to grab his hand… he tripped.

His foot caught onto a crack on the ground, and he gave a light eep as he waved his hands as he fell face first onto the ground. Judar looked back and could only sigh at the sight of Aladdin face planted into the ground. Jeez, what a klutz. Judar walked over and grabbed the top of his head, and pulled him up so that he couldn't touch the ground. "Chibi, why didn't you just bring that Ali-what's-his-face?"

Aladdin looked up to him with a pout. "Alibaba-San isn't as intimidating. He may be a prince in this country, but even if he acted tough, everyone here knows that he's too nice."

Judar blanked, "Okay, understandable, but couldn't you have chosen someone else?"

Aladdin shook his head to the best of his ability. "Sure, but I didn't want to." He smiled to the dark Magi cheerfully. "We didn't exactly get off on the right foot before, and I really want to get to know you better. You and the other magi's."

Judar let go of him, dropping him to the ground, before crossing his arms in arrogance. "Why?" Aladdin froze up for a moment, before looking down in slight sadness. "Well… Even if none of us are really all that close, I… I look to you guys as if you're my family… Growing up, I only knew Ugo-Kun, but he never even spoke to me until a bit before I came to this world. And he's gone now, so I don't exactly have any family…"

Judar looked to him in surprise, before looking down in slight remorse. Aladdin pulled out his wand and looked to it with a bitter smile. "The original owner of this wand… She was an old wizard who took me and called me her child, saying that I was now apart of her family… When she passed away, that was the first time that I ever cried on behalf of another person. She and Ugo were the closest things I ever had to a family." He wiped away the tear that shed down his cheek, before he looked up to Judar in hope and happiness, not realizing that there was still a tear in each of his eyes. "That's why- I wanted to get to know you, Yunan, and Scheherazade better! Even if I don't really know the others, and you and I don't really see eye to eye, you guys are the closest things I have to family now. I… I want to know what it's like, to have a real family…"

Judar didn't respond for a moment, before he knelt down to Aladdin and wiped away the smaller Magi's tears. He picked him up into his arms in a hug carry position. He turned and continued to walk through the streets filled with stands of shops. "Come on kid. Let's get through the shops quickly before it starts to get dark. I want to take you somewhere after we're done here." Aladdin sniffed and wiped his eyes before nodding, "Uh-huh."

They went through almost every stand, and Aladdin ended up using most of his money on sweets and food. Come around the begining of sunset, they were both carrying a large bag of food and objects. Judar threw out his flying cloth, and they both put the bags onto it, before taking their seats and flying off. Just as they were flying away from Balbaad, Aladdin started to notice they were flying in the wrong direction. He frowned to Judar. "Judar? Where are we going? Aren't both Kou and Sindria in different directions?"

Judar nodded but didn't show to change his direction. "We're taking an extra errand. It may take a bit, so you might as well sit back and relax for a while." Aladdin nodded, not even thinking to question where they were headed. He opened one of the bags, and took out a large watermelon giving half of it to Judar.

After eating, Aladdin pulled out an item he had bought frivolously being told it was a Magic Tool. It was oddly shaped, with a thick handle, and some small metal stick called a trigger. He pointed it towards the sea below them and pulled the trigger as instructed, and nearly fell back at the aftershock waved thrown by the beam shot from inside the tool. It his the water, and exploded swiftly and violently, sending and explosion of water pillared up before them, causing Judar to pull back on the cloth before they were hit.

He threw a glare to Aladdin so fast, the smallest boy wondered if he had gotten whiplash. "The hell Chibi?!"

Aladdin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just wanted to try out the Magic Tool I had bought. I forget what the person at the stall called it-"

Judar snatched it and tossed it back into the bag with a humph. "It's called a gun, kiddo. They aren't normally Magic Tools, but they are pretty rare. You actually lucked out with getting that one, seeing as there's only less than a hundred ever made. This one in particular was called a Beam Gun, and I would prefer it if you didn't use it to try and kill us!"

Aladdin pouted for a moment as he crawled behind Judar, and rested his head upon the older Magi's back with a slight bonk. "Where are we even going? I'm tired now…"

Judar rolled his eyes,"How old are you again? I know you're small, but are you still that young to need a nap?" When no answer came, Judar looked behind him to find Aladdin had already fallen asleep. He sighed and grabbed the little blue, pulling him onto his lap. Aladdin smiled a bit in his sleep, as he snuggled into Judars lap happily. Judar looked ahead, seeing a hint of their destination on the horizon.

* * *

Aladdin opened his eyes to be met with the sight of a marble white roof above him, and a cushiony comforter around him. He sat up and looked around, finding himself in a large and impressively decorated bedroom. By the light toned baby colors and decor, he would guess the bedroom belonged to that of a female. Wait a minute.

Aladdin looked around confused. "Judar?"

The door opened, to reveal a guard who bowed to him. "Aladdin, Judar and Lady Scheherazade are awaiting you."

Aladdin looked surprised by this. Scheherazade? Was he in the Reim empire? They had been flying in that direction after all.

He got up and followed behind the guard, up to a throne room of sorts. Scheherazade and Judar were there, and by the looks of it, they were not so pleased with the other. When they spotted him, Scheherazade smiled and walked over. "Aladdin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Aladdin bowed politely, but Scheherazade smiled and giggled lightly, before taking him and hugging him happily. "There's no need for that, silly."

Aladdin hugged her back, and looked to Judar confused. "Judar, why did you want to come to Reim? Weren't you banned or something from this place?"

Judar huffed in annoyance, "Yeah I was, and I'm questioning how you still managed to stay asleep when they started throwing spears, arrows of fire, and magic balls at us! Scheherazade would have burned us to the ground happily, if not for the fact that you were on the cloth as well."

Scheherazade glared towards the dark Magi. "For very good reason, Judar." She looked to Aladdin cheerfully. "But that is besides the point. Aladdin, I wanted to talk to you for a moment before we head out."

Aladdin looked surprised by this, hearing that Scheherazade would be leaving with them. From what he had been told, she never left her palace. Seeing his surprise, she giggled lightly. "We're going down to the outskirts of the Dark Continent, to meet up with the wandering Magi Yunan."

Aladdin looked to Judar confused. "Is something wrong?"

Judar huffed in annoyance, "Yeah, there really is. We'll tell you once we meet up with Yumom."

Scheherazade glared at him. "His name is Yunan."

"Whatever."

* * *

 **Only part 1, don't worry. You will love it if you like them being all family like.**

 **Au Revoir~**


	2. The Dark Continent

"Juuuuuudaaaaaaar. Are we there yet?" Aladdin moaned.

Judar bristled in annoyance and glared back to him. "Chibi, I swear to Solomon, if you ask me that one more time, I will not hesitate to drop you in the water and watch you drown."

Aladdin and Judar were sitting upon the dark Magi's flying cloth as the flew over the ocean to the country of Heliohapt, to cross into the Dark Continent. Scheherazade was sitting calmly upon her own flying Carpet that had a rural design of her country's colors. She looked to Aladdin with a kind smile. "We will arrive above Heliohapt shortly, Aladdin."

Judar huffed in annoyance as Aladdin pouted, "Too long…" He crawled up behind Judar and bonked his head to the mans back. "Judar… Can I have my dun back now?"

Judar frowned in confusion, "You're 'dun'? Wha- No. Absolutely not. It's a 'gun', and no, you may not have it back. You could have killed us earlier, and I would rather not die by some little twerps mistake.

Aladdin pouted some more, and laid back down. "Can you please tell me why we're going to go see Yunan? I don't mind meeting him or anything, but I would like to know why…"

Judar shook his head, "No can do, kiddo. You'll learn after we've finished."

Aladdin pouted more, and Scheherazade giggled. "You two act like brothers~"

Aladdin looked up to the clouds as he thought on her words. They weren't true, but they weren't exactly wrong. Aladdin looked up to Judaras a little brother would, and he respected the older magi a lot, despite their off start. He frowned as he remembered the day they met.

"When we met, he punched me in the face, and said I wasn't worthy of being a Magi. I don't think brothers act like that…" Judar laughed nervously, "Err- sorry 'bout that. I was in a pretty foul mood." Scheherazade glared at Judar, "When you met me, you grabbed my legs and shook me upside down, telling me that it wasn't nice for me to look like a child, when I was over 200 years old."

Judar huffed, "Okay, well before that, you commented on how I wasn't nearly responsible enough for my job, and commented that I would be fired in under a week!"

"And I was right! You lasted three days as the oracle of Sasan, and now they have banned you from becoming part of their royal court!"

Judar glared to her, "So what?! I did my job!" "You predicted that someone would steal all of the peaches in their country, and come the day you predicted it, you were the thief!"

He shrugged, "Still did my job." Aladdin looked up with a blank stare, "You guys really don't get along, do you?"

"Of course not!"

When they arrived atop the hill above the Dark Continent, Aladdin looked down the steep cut and frowned. He couldn't see anything, it was all black. He couldn't sense any life down there, and they expected to find Yunan living among it?

Aladdin looked up to Judar who inspected the area as well. "Damn. They call me the dark magi, and yet Yunan's the one living in nothing but black light. Kinda depressing…" He had stars in his eyes, "Totally awesome! I'm so moving here!"

Scheherazade hit him atop the head, "Stay in Kou."

They jumped onto their flying carpets, and slowly levitated down to the bottom. Slowly.

.

.

.

.

Too slow. Aladdin was bored.

He opened his mouth to say something, but as it turned out, Judar had been just as annoyed as him. Judar tugged on the carpet with a groan. "This is taking to damn long."

Suddenly, the carpet started to just drop. Aladdin wrapped his arms around Judar as he screamed, almost flying off the cloth as they fell. Scheherazade cried out to them. "Judar! Get back here!"

They fell for almost a full minute before the carpet screeched to a halt. As it stopped, Judar glanced over his shoulder to smirk at Aladdin. "You still there, Chibi?"

Aladdin shivered as he slowly let go of the dark Magi. "U-uh-huh…" Scheherazade followed swiftly as she stopped her carpet beside their own. She glared to Judar. "Are you insane?! You could have both gotten hurt!"

Judar stood up and stepped off the carpet, onto the ground that was now a foot below them. "Hey, it worked out in the end, right? We got here a lot faster."

Scheherazade looked to Aladdin in worry. "Aladdin, are you alright? You aren't hurt or anything, are you?!"

Aladdin sat there still and pale as he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, s-sure…" At his rely, Judar frowned in realisation that Aladdin had actually been spooked. "You don't have a thing against falling, do you?" Scheherazade glowered towards Judar.

"Of course not, Judar." She said sarcastically. "Because everyone should be perfectly fine and happy with falling into a black abyss where they can't see the ground." Judar smirked towards the blonde girl. "Well I didn't ask you, did I?"

Aladdin looked up with a shaky smile. "It's fine, really. It's happening a lot recently. First when I came to this world, then entering Amon's dungeon, in Zagaan's dun-" Judar and Scheherazade looked to him in shock, "WHAT?!"

Aladdin blinked to them a few times in confusion. "What?"

Judar grabbed Aladdin by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "You don't just say that so casually, Chibi! The hell do you mean 'when you came to this world'?! Where the hell did you fall from?!"

Aladdin shrugged. "Well, I lived with Ugo, and when he let me leave my home, I blanked out. When I woke up, I was falling in mid-air. Why?"

Scheherazade starred to him in shock. "Aladdin, could it be that you-? Are you from-"

"Yes, he is."

The three turned to the source of their answer, only to be met with darkness. After a moment, Yunan came close enough for them to see him and walked up to Aladdin, patting his head with a gentle smile. "Ohayo, Aladdin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Aladdin nodded lightly, and Judar looked Yunan up and down. His eyes narrowed after a moment before he pointed to Yunan's outfit. "Sorry, how old are you and what year do you think it is exactly?"

Scheherazade glared towards him. "Judar!" "What?! It's not my fault he's over a decade late with fashion."

Yunan laughed lightly at this. "Understandable. I just happen to like these over the clothed they sell today. In my opinion, these are much more comfortable." Aladdin came to a stand. "You're Yunan, right?"

Aladdin held out his hand in greeting with his signature smile. "It's nice to meet you!"

Yunan returned his greeting and took his hand. "And you as well, Aladdin."

Suddenly, Aladdin eyes widened and he took in a deep gasp of air, before his body collapsed and darkness welcomed him.

* * *

Judar looked down in boredom to Aladdin body, which currently laid passed out on the bed of Yunan's house. "While I see the point, did you really have to knock him out?"

Yunan walked over to Scheherazade with a tray holding tea. "We don't have any other rooms here for Aladdin to go to, and the rest of us need to speak in private." Judar shrugged as he grabbed Aladdin wand and spun it in his hand. "Couldn't just make him go outside?"

Yunan looked almost offended by the idea. "You're my guests! That would have been extremely rude! Besides, Aladdin is a child-" he smiled nervously. "If he went out there in his own, his curiosity would have gotten the better of him, and we would end up spending hours searching for him in this place…"

Scheherazade nodded in understanding. "Now, let's get to the matters at hand. Yunan? You seem to know already, so tell us please. Is Aladdin from the Holy Palace?"

Yunan smiled to him. "Yes. The Djinn, Ugo, had raised him there since birth for his safety. But that's not why you all came here…"

Just sighed and say down lazily. "Look. When it comes to you guys, I hate one of you, and I'm starting to despise the other because they're grossly nice." Yunan chuckled whilst Scheherazade scowled. "I won't deny that I hated Aladdin at first, but now, I've come to care for him- and that's saying a lot on my part." He frowned towards the small blue haired Magi.

"He hides it pretty well, but being alone is killing him inside. That freaky Djinn he lived with never really spoke, so the kid was lonely as hell."

Scheherazade frowned sadly. "None of us really grew up with families, but we still had others around to raise us. From what I've heard, Aladdin didn't even know he was a Magi until about a week or two before he met Judar. He isn't even that well trained in magic…" Yunan was now sitting as he sipped some tea. He set down his cup and smiled gently towards Judar.

"Judar? Aladdin's wand… did he happen to tell you who owned it previously? The rukh on it are that of a deceased." Judar looked down to the wand and noticed a small amount of Rukh stayed around it on their own. "Yeah, some old woman who died. Aladdin said she had acted as his grandmother and had accepted him into her family. She passed away a bit after they met."

Scheherazade frowned sadly, "That's awful… He finally has a family, and the one to accept him passes away…"

Judar shrugged, but his face betrayed that he did indeed feel bad about it. "Which is the reason we're here. Now, like I said, I hate all of you and that will never change. But Chibi there at least deserves to have a family. And I don't care that his parents wanted him to be protected, they should have at least left him with somethin' that can make decent communication!"

Scheherazade found a small smile coming onto her face at the way Judar acted. He may have been a complete brat, but she could tell that he did truly care for Aladdin. As they listened, Yunan glanced towards Aladdin and frowned somewhat. He stood up and walked over to the bed.

Judar crossed his arms, "He doesn't have any family, and neither did we. But like you said, we had replacements, and got along. He's a kid, and he's already got anxiety and is afraid of bein' a bother about it. We're the closest thing he has to a family, and I don't care if ya' don't want to, but you're gonna help."

Scheherazade shook her head with a fond smile. "Trust me, Judar, I want to. Aladdin deserves a family. We all do. Aladdin needs it more than we can possibly understand."

"Then why not we try to?" They looked over to the bed, to find Yunan standing over Aladdin, his hand just a bit above the small boys head. On Aladdin's forehead, Solomons Wisdom showed to be active as he slept. Judar walked over.

"The hell did you do? How'd you activate his magic? We can do it normally, sure, but I didn't know about it workin' on other Magi's." Scheherazade nodded, "Neither did I."

Yunan smiled lightly to them, "Just a small trick I learned over my years of experience. I used to use it a lot on the last 2 Magi's whenever I met them Usually to stop them from destroying everything." Judar looked at him bewildered. "The heck- How old even are you?!"

Yunan wore a blank smiling face, "Honestly, I don't even remember…"

Scheherazade looked to the mark upon Aladdin's head. "If we connect with his powers… We'll see his past growing up?" Yunan nodded. "It was a little tricky, as I usually only do this to connect to Magic elements, so Solomons Wisdom is a little new to me. But I managed to reach his memories."

The three looked to one another before nodding, and positioning their hands above Aladdin's forehead. Their hands glowed, and their Rukh all mixed, and swarmed the room. The rukh developed a swarming tornado around them, before settling down, only to fade away. When they did, the three looked around to find themselves inside of a large room.

Gold, bronze, and stone pillars all stood tall, reaching unfathomable heights that faded to nothing. Rukh flew calmly around, not directed to a specific energy source. In the center of the room however, stood a large figure that informed them of exactly where they were.

Ugo, with his head attached, stood with his face down. His eyes were blocked by his bangs, and his mouth was in an emotionless downturn. He was looking down to a large pile of books, Rukh fluttering around them happily.

Suddenly, the pile started to move, before a mess of blue locks and a long braid popped out from the top. The little boy poked out his head with a gasp for air, before looking down to the books around him happily. He looked up to Ugo cherfully. "Ugo, there's so many books here- and this isn't even a lot of 'em!"

The three Magi's couldn't help but their shocked expressions. They already knew that this is what they would see, but it was different when it was actually in front of them.

The little boy was Aladdin when he was younger, and this place was the Holy Palace.


	3. Holy Palace

**The next chapters might be a bit short due to them being sent into flashbacks. They might be a little depressing as well, depending on how much you pity Aladdin's life.**

* * *

Aladdin was only 4, and yet he knew already how to speak fluently, read, and write. He was horrible with spelling and sounding out the words, but he knew them.

He had initially learned on his own, but he tried to give Ugo some credit. Though the giant man never spoke, he moved a bit once in a while to give Aladdin new books to work from.

Aladdin stepped out of the pile of books and picked up one that was probably as heavy as himself. He hefted it on top of his head and walked up to Ugo. He took a seat in front of the giant and opened up the book.

 _The 7 Countries_

Aladdin frowned, "Cu-coo… Can-cherries? Countries!" He looked up to Ugo, "What's a country?"

Ugo didn't respond for a minute, before pointing up to the high ceiling opening above him. Aladdin looked up to see the planet he had learned to be earth. "You mean that blue stuff? Or the green stuff?" He looked to the book and hummed,"I think it's the green stuff."

He flipped through the large book, just caring to look at the pictures. "Hmm, one of them seems really new. It's called…" Aladdin looked at the name for a moment before pouting. "I'm not even going to tryand pronounce that one."

He flipped through the pages before stoppingon one. Balbaad's castle and the royal… family?

Aladdin looked to the picture carefully. A female and male who were taller than 2 other small males who seemed to be even smaller than Aladdin.

"Ugo… what's a family?"

* * *

The three Magi's watched silently in awe as Aladdin opened the book."Cu-oo… Can-cheeries? Countries!... What's a country?"

The three looked to see Ugo point up to the ceiling with a small lift of the hand. They looked as well and gasped at the sight. Earth. Glowing beams of Rukh and light were punctured into it, but they could easily make it out.

Aladdin smiled as he looked, "You mean that blue stuff? Or the green stuff?" The three walked over to stand beside Aladdin."I think it's the green stuff."

They watched as he flipped through the pages, only caring to look at the pictures for now. He stopped on a page that showed an early picture of Sinbad and his generals. "Hmm, one of them seems really new. It's called…" They watched with fond smiles as Aladdin squinted at the title of the page, before pouting and flipping the page again. "I'm not even going to try and pronounce that one."

Judar chuckled as they took a seat as well. They watched as Aladdin stopped onto another page. The royal family of Balbaad. The king and queen stood there with Ahbmad and Sahbmad. They watched as Aladdin looked to the picture fondly.

Aladdin stared at the page, not removing his eyes as he spoke next. "Ugo… What's a family?"

Their eyes all widened in shock at the question. They remained frozen as they watched. Aladdin sat u and turned to look up at the giant. "Ugo...Please tell me…"

Judar saw it. That longing in Aladdin's eyes, almost hope. He didn't even know what a family was yet, but he already wanted it. He wanted other people to be there with him. Scheherazade felt she may cry at the sight, and Yunan shook his head sadly.

Aladdin looked up to Ugo before slowly coming to a stand and walking off silently. They followed close behind him, walking into a large library of endless shelves that went on forever. Aladdin stopped as he looked up to a small group of Rukh. He smiled sadly to them, "Family…"

At that word, the rukh flew off and phased through the shelves. After a minute, a large group came back with a stack of books. Aladdin sat down and took the first book. He opened it, and read the first sentence. The actual definition of the thing he longed for.

" Family, a social unit of... parents, and their children. Considered as a close group, whether dwelling together or not…" Aladdin smiled sadly as his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes.

The three Magis stiffened as they felt the atmosphere change. The Rukh seemed to have their wings more pointed and fine, as they all flew in rapid and messy patterns. They seemed to try and fly away from the blue haired child. "Ugo doesn't count… He's here without a choice. We're not close in the least." Aladdin slowly sat dow, and hugged his knees as his head rested upon his legs.

"I don't have a family… do I?" The Rukh all flew up, before darkness plunged the entire area.


	4. Safe: Alive and Living

Judar shook lightly from the memory they had seen. They had known Aladdin was lonely, but to not even know what a family was, and figure out on his own that he didn't have one… That, was what shook his very core.

How did Aladdin smile when he saw other families? How did he act like it was okay when he said he didn't have parents? How had he even managed to stay sane, living alone like that for so long?

Judar turned when he heard Scheherazade sniffle. Yunan gave her a small side hug as she cried a single tear. "How could they…? His parents…" Judar nodded, knowing and agreeing with what she wanted to say.

Yunan held up his hand and pushed the space to the next memory. He frowned as he felt the energy of it. "Something's off with this one. The rukh act strangely inside of it…?"

Judar was silent before giving a small nod. "Put it on…"

The memory came to light around them, and they found themselves in the same room as before, Ugo sitting in the same place as before. Aladdin seemed to be about 7 or 8, as he walked slowly passed the 3 Magi. He wore a face void of emotion as he looked up to the Djinn.

"Why am I here...?" Aladdin asked as he stared up. His rukh fluttered silently and slowly.

Ugo didn't answer and Aladdin expected it. He didn't stop asking though. "You never speak… Only once in a while when you find it important. You stay here, and watch me. You make sure that I'm not hurt, and don't leave… Why do you do it?"

"..."

"Is it because of my parents? Did they tell you to watch over me here?"

"..."

The Magi's noticed how Aladdin's fist clenched. His face fell as he looked away. "You can't possibly want this… Staying here, not moving or speaking… Why?"

"..."

Aladdin looked up swiftly with tears in his eyes, "Answer already!" He glared up at the silent Djinn. When he received no reply once again, he reached his limit. "What's even the point of keeping me here?! You tell me it's for my safety, but you never say from what!"

The 3 Magi's watched in shock at the scene. They've never seen Aladdin mad before. Upset, possibly, but this was true rage. It was unnatural to see it from the small Magi.

Aladdin glared up at Ugo before swiftly turning on his heel and running. As he ran past Judar, the Dark Magi froze at the chill he felt. He knew that sensation all too well. Judar looked after him in shock. "It can't be…"

Scheherazade frowned to Judar, "What is it?" "Aladdin's rukh… It can't be…?"

Yunan and Scheherazade followed swiftly as Judar ran after Aladdin. "Chibi!" They followed after Aladdin for what felt like an hour almost, until they appeared to a large and magnificent door, similar to that inside the dungeons. Aladdin stood far away in front of the door. He glared up to it before summoning rukhto his hands.

"Just let me out already!" He threw the balls of rukh at the door. They hit the door, before being flung away to hit the rest of the room. He glared at the door as he threw more and more balls of rukh and light. "You think this makes me happy?! Makes me safe?!"

When the rukh caused no effect on the door, Aladdin ran over and tried to pry the door open. "You aren't safe… unless you're alive and _living_! Keeping me in here is what's killing me!"

That's when Scheherazade and Yunan realized what Judar had feared. But it was too late. They couldn't interact with Aladdin, so they couldn't save him. They could only watch in panic and pain as Aladdin threw up his right hand, summoning a larger amount of rukh to his fingertips. But it was different this time.

The ball grew almost as large as the boy himself, but the color is what panicked the other Magi's.

"JUST LET ME OUT!" Aladdin yelled as he threw the ball of his own Black Rukh.


	5. Black Rukh

"JUST LET ME OUT!" Aladdin yelled as he threw the ball of his own Black Rukh at the door.

Time froze as the 3 Magi's watched Aladdin's rukh fly away swiftly. As his rukh turned and fled, black rukh came out from hiding, and surrounded the upcoming Magi.

The black rukh should have actually broken the door, and allowed for Aladdin to leave, but it didn't happen. Ugo made sure of it.

Before they could even blink, Ugo had somehow rushed all the way over, and now stood infront of the door, blocking Aladdin's ball of black rukh.

An explosion blew out around them, so powerful, that even with the three of them not truly bing there, they had to hold their ground from the aftershock. Pillars broke and fell down to pieces, and a large dust cloud went all around them.

When everything was silent, and they could finally see what happened, they could only watch as Aladdin sat with his head down, sitting on the front of his legs. The black rukh flew around him in rapid spirals, as they saw his eyes pour buckets of tears. Ugo stood before him, blocking the door. A large hole stood in his front, to show where he had been hit.

Aladdin didn't look up as he spoke quietly, but loud enough for them all to hear. "I don't want to be here… I never did…" He looked up to Ugo sadly, "Why are you doing this to me…?"

Ugo remained silent, until his mouth opened, and his voice rang out. "You don't understand yet, but one day, you will… You have a family," at his words, Aladdin looked to him in shock, and the black rukh seemed to slow and fall down slowly. "A… family?"

Ugo nodded, and Aladdin stood up swiftly, looking to him with panic, but his eyes with joy. "Where are they?! Who are they?!" Ugo didn't yet respond, and Aladdin's new smile soon faded as he frowned sadly. "Why… why haven't they come for me…?"

They all waited, anxious for Ugo's reply. "They do not know of you yet. They are on the planet you see every night. They do not know of you, and they will not know you as family right away. However…" Ugo looked up and to show teel eyes and a pitying smile, "They are the family you deserve. They won't realize it right away, but you all deserve a family. They will learn that one day, and when they do…" Ugo looked up to the 3 Magis, showing that he did indeed see them. "They will come for you."

That's when the Magi's realized that not only did Ugo see them, but he was referring to them. They would be the family Aladdin needed.

Aladdin looked up to Ugo in wonder, beforea teary smile appeared on his face, "I'm… not alone then?" They all watched as the black rukh frizzled, and swiftly scattered away to the darkness away from them. Ugo motioned with his hand for the light rukh to come back, a gentle smile still played on his lips.

"No, and you don't have to be afraid anymore. One day, you will be able to leave this place. At first it will be physically, and when your family comes," he said, "You will be freed from loneliness. You won't fear being left and alone. You won't have to hold your emotions back to keep from falling."

They all gasped in shock. Aladdin held his emotions…? They had before noticed that he never got upset, but now it made didn't want to fall, so he held back.

Aladdin wiped his tears with his arm, "U-ugo? My family… what are they like?"

Ugo smiled gently, and lifted Aladdin into his hands, the small boy falling quickly to sleep. "You'll find out…" The small Magi nodded off to sleep, and Ugo looked over to the 3 Magis. "Take care of him… in the future."

Judar walked over to Aladdin in Ugo's hand, and ruffled his hair for a moment. One of Aladdin.s small black rukh seemed to have lingered, as it fluttered near his head. Judar grabbed the small butterfly, and squashed it in his hand. "We promise."

The world plunged back into darkness around the 3 Magi's.


End file.
